Ninja Exchange Program
by iPockySticks
Summary: Is he your lover? It is a sin you know... Homosexuality. shounenai. SasuNaru. yaoi.
1. Prologue: wait for me?

**P R O L O G U E**

CAUTION: **expect the worst writing and of course spelling and grammar errors!**

Naruto & Co. are all Chuunins, aged around 18.

Sakura is going away on a "NEP" leaving Sasuke and Naruto to perfect their relationship (in private). Naruto & Co., have an idea of what's going on between them but are not quite sure. Everyone loves SasuNaru right? Wrong! When Sakura leaves on the NEP, SasuNaru don't get the vacation they had expected, instead they get interference, betrayal and perhaps new lovers(?).

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except my original character, ideas, and horrible writing.

**Warning**: Shounen-Ai/Yaoi/Slash you know the drill. Don't like, don't read.

**Terms that will appear in this fic:** (simple japanese phrases you would most likely know) i **hate **footnotes.. where you got to scroll down all the way to the bottom to find what a term means in the **middle** of a fic -.-;; tres annoying!

Naruto & Co. - The gang, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Neiji, Rock Lee, Ten Ten, Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Chouji, Nara Shikamaru.

Aho - Idiot.

Ano - Umm. Well...

Arigatou (gouzaimasu) - Thank you (very much).

Baka - Stupid. Idiot. Fool.

Chan - Placed at the end of a name, showing closeness, or to a underclassmen. Usually meant for girls.

Chotto - Wait. Hold on.

Chotto Matte - Wait a sec.

Daijoubu(?) - I'm fine/alright/okay. It's alright. I'll be okay. It'll be okay. (Are you alright?)

Dare (DAH-REH)- Who?/Who is it?

Dobe - Sasuke calls Naruto this a lot. Stupid? Idiot? Dead-last?

Domo (Arigatou) - Thank you. more formal/polite

Doshite - Why? How?

Gomen (nasai) - Sorry. (I'm very/so sorry.)

Hai - Yes.

Honto - Really.

iie - No.

Ikamashou - Lets go.

Ja ne - Later. See ya.

Kitsune - Fox.

Konbonwa - Good evening.

Konnichiwa - Good afternoon. Hello.

Kun - Placed at the end of a name, showing closeness, or to a underclassmen. Usually meant for boys.

Kuso - Damn it.

Matte - Wait.

Masaka - No way. Can't be.

Nande - What? Why?

Nani - What?

Nani mo - Nevermind.

Nani yo - What the? What are you doing? What do you want? (Slightly rude)

Ne - (at the beginning of the sentence) Say... Hey... (at the end of the sentence) Right? Yeah?

Ohayo - Good morning.

Onegai - Please.

Sama - Places at the end of a name. Showing the upmost respect. (Like royalty or Hokages).

San - Placed at the end of a name. Showing respect and somewhat acquaintances. Used for both male and female.

Sayonara - Good bye.

Sensei - Teacher.

Sou ka - Is that so? Oh.

Sugoi - Amazing.

Suki Dayo (male speech) - I like you. in Japan, saying "i love you" is very uncommon like us westerns. So instead they often say "i like you"

Sumimasen - Excuse me. Sorry.

Wakatta - I know. I understand.

Watashi Wa.. - I am../ My name is..

Yamero - Stop. Stop it.

* * *

Prologue: Wait for me

Wait for me

I'll come back to you,

Wait for me

Will you make it through?

Please tell me that you'll

Wait for me

And I will wait for you

You know that I will

Waiting for you

I'm waiting here still

Still waiting for you

And I hope that you will

Wait for me by M2M

* * *

"Nani?'s" was heard all through out the forest. An annoying voice, bouncing off against the trees, spreading through the entire forest like a plague. The trees shook in anger as their leaves fell in fear. Such an uproar should not be allowed in such serenity.

"Nani? Nani? NANI?!" Naruto yelled in shock once more after hearing that his precious Sakura-Chan is going away on an "Ninja Exchange Program".

"Mou... Naruto... It'll just be half a year." Sakura's eyebrows furrowed as she frowned.

It was about a month ago when Sakura signed up for this 'Ninja Exchange Program' (NEP). This NEP consists of neighboring villages, and allied countries. She decided it was best to run away from Konoha and get her mind off things for a while.

It was hard, loving someone who already loves someone else.

It wasn't fair -love wasn't fair.

She's the one who liked Sasuke from the first day she set eyes on him, she's the one who tries to impress him, she's the one who gives him all her attention, she's the one still trailing behind him after all these years. She's the one who put Sasuke before anything else in her whole entire life.

But then why? Where did she go wrong? How come...

How come he's the one who loves someone else...

Everyone says to move on.

Even Ino, her rival since forever had given up on Sasuke. She was now with Shikamaru. "_It's pointless waiting for him, he's not going to wait for you, he's never going to wait for you. He's found someone else, and you're not going to fill that space. No one is. Just look at them Sakura! They're inseparable!_" Ino's words were harsh... and yet.. so true. "_You're nothing more to him than just a friend. If it makes you feel better, I'm finished wasting my time on him, you win. Chase after him all you want. He's all yours._"

Why did she wait so long to realize this? Why was she the last to realize this? Was she that blind?

No.

She was in denial, she couldn't bring it to herself... She couldn't admit that...

Sasuke was in love with Naruto.

And vice versa.

Sakura had asked Hinata how she felt, and she didn't seem to be as upset...

"_Naruto-Kun loves Sasuke-San... Well... there is nothing I can do about that... I will still love Naruto-Kun... even from afar. If you just admit to yourself, that you can never have his heart... it doesn't hurt as much._" How can she love just from afar?

"_It's like being an guardian angel, Sakura-San._"

"You can't go! Sakura-Chaaaan!" The one who had the kyuubi within whined. It took a couple of years but, the baby fat around his face lessenedwhich exaggerated his jawline. He looked more like an man now. He was a skilled ninja and a good friend. His lean body showed that he has trained for a long, long time.

Sakura smiled at one of her most closest friends.

She had no choice but to love Sasuke from afar. She now understood what Hinata meant. Loving someone doesn't mean that person will love you back. Love is just something you give without expecting anything in return.

If she couldn't win Sasukes love, she's glad it was Naruto that did.

"Try not to miss me too much, ne?" Sakura's emerald eyes disappeared when her cheeks gave in to a smile. She brushed her hair out of her face.

The wind blew furiously that day, it was especially windy in the forests for it was on top of a hill. The clouds were on the move, dragging the gray sky closer and closer. The leaves were claimed as dance partners as the breeze twirled them around and around and around.

"You kept this a secret and tell us the day you're leaving?" Naruto pouted. His blond hair stirred back and forth in the wind, shimmering in the sun. He shifted his weight to one leg, letting the sun outline his entire body, illuminating his features. He glowed.

'_My arch angel._' Sakura thought.

"It's not like there's anything you can do about it... dobe."

Naruto froze like the ices of hell. He turned his head around very very slowly. Like the **seconds** hand on a clock.

Tick. Tick. Tick.

Cerulean orbs flashed dangerously at the one who spoke.

Uchiha Sasuke.

The young Uchiha leaned his back against a tree a few yards away, looking up into the sky. The sky gradually changed from it's blissful pale blue to a depressing gray. The heavens were going to cry soon.

Their farewell for Sakura.

Naruto gritted his teeth and formed his fists into tight balls of anger. He opened his mouth just about to say something but-

"-Ne, Naruto..." Sakura lowered her voice. "Think of it like this, you and Sasuke-Kun don't have to worry about me while you guys go at it!"

Naruto's eyes nearly popped out of his head while his cheeks rapidly turned red. He whipped around to face her but she was skipping away backwards giggling like mad. Under her laughter you heard her silent cries... her pain.

But Sakura meant what she said to Naruto...

So... she winked at him.

"S-Sa..SAKURA-CHAN!"

"Maa... What's with all the ruckus?"

"Kakashi-Sensei!" Naruto and Sakura exclaimed in unison. The jounin appeared on a branch that belonged to the tree Sasuke was leaning on.

"Kakashi-Sensei! Did you know about Sakura-Chan leaving today?" Naruto scrunched up his face angrily.

"Of course, I'm going to take her to the border line of the Fire Country."

Naruto's face dropped.

Although more than half his face was covered, the black cloth against his lips creased into a 'U'. Kakashi grinned, he was the only one who knew about Sakura and this NEP. Well of course, she needed his signature of permission and approval.

"Ikamashou." The jounin focused his attention on Sakura.

"Hai! Well... then... I'm off!" Sakura went to her big over packed bookbag that was laying unattended and hoisted it over her back.

Green eyes glanced at Naruto and Sasuke. _'I can start new in my new house... for six months atleast...well... here I go... '_

"Ja ne!" Sakura plastered on her a face a fake smile. Inside she was still saddened, but now when she looked at Naruto, she saw hope. '_He'll make Sasuke-Kun more happier than I ever could've._'

"Chotto." A voice called out.

That voice was Sasuke's. He's been very silent for quite a while... Is he happy that Sakura was leaving? Does he even care?

"What's the matter Sasuke-Kun?" Sakura tilted her head to one side. '_Will you miss me... Sasuke-Kun?'_

"...Nothing, just... just take care of your self." Sasuke looked away. His expression was soft.

Sakura's heart leaped.

"Ah! Sasuke-Kun! Daijoubu!" She embraced the raven haired boy into a tight hug.

"S-Sakura..." Sasuke wheezed. He couldn't breathe.

She squeezed him like it was her last hug.

Who knows? Maybe it was. When will she get another chance to hug the man she loves? Maybe... she'll have moved on by the time she came back... For now, this was her last hug to the man she offered her heart to countless of times.

"Sasuke-Kun..." Sakura's' voice was dangerously low so that only he could hear her. She whispered into his ear seductively. "Take care of Naruto... he might get extra lonely since I won't be here for eye candy." She felt Sasuke stiffen under her as she let go.

So Sakura moved on on the outside, giving them permission.

Sakura chuckled lightly. '_If I can't have him... I'm glad someone else can find happiness with him..._'

"Ja ne! See you in six months!" She smiled her last and looked up at her mentor. "Kakashi-Sensei, Ikamashou!"

* * *

how did you guys like the prologue? i **BEG** for reviews!

if this fic is a failure and doesn't belong on the net with the other talented works... please tell!

REVIEW PLEASE! DID YOU LIKE THE PROLOGUE? HATE IT? IF SO, WHY?

Sakura: OF COURSE they hate it! You're kicking me out of the fic! ::applies powder::


	2. I

i dont know if this should be rated R (yet) or not but just to be safe...it is! n.n

**L A S T W A R N I N G**: YAOI/SHOUNEN-AI/SLASH/LIME/CITRUS/WHATEVER

**R A T E D**: R

**CAUTION**: spelling and grammar errors may be spotted!

* * *

Chapter 1 & 2: Stranger 

Familiar stranger  
Should I know your name  
Did we meet some time ago  
I feel uncertain  
Shadows whisper to me now  
Sudden wind begins to blow

Stranger by Jefferson Starship

* * *

The clouds cried in endless streams, hitting the faces that dared to walk in this loathsome weather. Sakura tilted her head up towards the sky. Heavy droplets slapped against her face as they landed on her cheeks, pausing for a moment then sliding down again acting as her own very tears. Kakashi and Sakura continued their journey to the borderline until they spotted two other people suffering in the same rain. 

"Kakashi-Sensei?" Sakura faced her mentor.

Was that the person she was exchanging places with for six months? Was that the person's mentor? These thoughts crept into her mind.

The two people walked in the downpour with their head held up high, the rain not hindering them. They wore black cloaks and had their hood up. Their eyes peered out beneath a shadow of mystery, only their lips were clearly seen.

"Hmm... I guess we're late." He didn't make an attempt to walk faster.

'_Gee... what should you expect when you're traveling with Kakashi-Sensei?_' Inner Sakura thought.

Splash. Splash. The distance between two pairs slowly closed as they met face to face.

Mentor staring at mentor, apprentice staring at apprentice.

Kakashi decided to break the awkward silence. "Konbonwa... We'll exchange our students here then?"

Only the drops of rain was heard, shattering into tiny sprays of water as it hit solid ground.

"Where else? You want us to walk back and wait for you at the borderline?" The shorter one under the black hood slightly sneered. The voice didn't come out exactly rude nor did it hold any attitude, but it came out annoyed and sarcastic.

Kakashi felt he was being treated like a silly child and raised a brow. "_Interesting_..."

Silence.

"That was a rhetorical question, ne?" Sakura piped up, trying to ease the heavy felt tension. She smiled and her eyes curved into upside down 'U's'.

"...." The shorter one didn't bother to answer back.

Sakura's eye twitched, '_Uh... rude much?_'

"Are you asking a rhetorical question in return?" The short one then replied flatly, sarcastically amused.

The taller one nudged the shorter one and spoke. "Sumimasen, it is just that we waited for quite a while and got restless."

"Sorry about that." Kakashi smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. "So... shall we exchange our students?"

The other jounin nodded.

The heavens grumbled.

* * *

Naruto kicked the door shut behind Sasuke, following him into his bedroom. They barely made it out of the forest when the clouds decided to burst into tears. 

'_Sakura-Chan's really gone_...' Naruto thought. '_Wonder if that cold hearted bastard even cares._' His royal blue eyes searched for Sasuke.

It was dark in his room and no one dared to put on the light. Naruto felt blind, his eyes adjusted to the dark as his pupils allowed more light to be absorbed.

He spotted his lover sitting on the edge of his king size bed. '_That cold hearted bastard I'm in love with..._'

Sasuke took off his drenched shirt and tossed it into the darkness. It landed with a 'squishy' sound not too far from Naruto. His ebony black hair dripped water down his face unto his bare chest, continuing down his stomach, and disappearing at the seam of his pants. He tried to dry out his hair with his hands. His face was calm, unfocused, as more water repeated the same action, sliding down his body. _He looks so..._

Inviting.

Feeling a pair of eyes, Sasuke looked up at Naruto. That look, his body, the water dripping. He was irresistible.

"N-Naruto!" Sasuke was taken by surprise, Naruto had pounced on him. One moment you're staring at your lover; next he's flying in mid air coming at you.

The two boys rolled a couple of times on the bed and ended with Sasuke on top.

"Hn." He smirked, he was always the dominant one. "If that's how you want it."

Sasuke straddled Narutos waist and layed on top of him, every inch of their body meeting. Seams ripped and clothes went flying, they were fed to the hungry shadows of the room.

"Sakura-Chan's really gone." Naruto mumbled randomly, turning his face away from Sasuke's.

Sasuke's face darkened. '_Just the idiot to ruin the moment._'

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke forced Naruto to look at him and crushed his lips against Naruto, silencing him. He licked his and Naruto's lips, gliding his tongue against the soft flesh. He flicked his tongue at Naruto's lips asking for entrance.

Permission was granted.

Naruto parted his lips, welcoming Sasuke. Sasuke rolled his tongue across Narutos lips teasingly. Naruto bit it softly, sucking on it. The soft tongue war ended when the smaller boy pulled apart and dove for Sasukes neck, his hot tongue running along his jawline and nibbling softly.

Uchiha let out a moan of pleasure. Naurto knew that his kisses affected him.

"Aho, Sakura is away, and we now can have our vacation." His voice came out hoarse. It was his turn to leave some marks on Narutos neck.

"Because... there's no one we have to worry about..." Naruto finished his sentence, closing his eyes as his hands moved across Sasuke's chest. '_I'm glad I'm yours... I'm glad... that you're mine._'

Sasuke pulled the covers over them as he caressed the back of Narutos neck... working his way down his spine. Naruto's back arched, and let out a pleasurable sigh he was holding in for quite a while. Sasuke smirked, he also had an affect on Naruto.

Sasuke continued to suck on Narutos neck like a vampire. His hands stopped at the back of Narutos waist and slowly moved them to Narutos hard abdomens and down along to the inner thigh, towards the growing arousal.

Narutos fingers danced across Sasukes built chest, pressing unto the soft skin, hard muscles. His eyes suddenly widened and his breath quickened, due to the increase in his heart rate and lack of air under the covers. Sasukes touch was so sensual, he had enough of it yet he longed for more. His hand dropped limply at his side, he felt weak. "Sasuke..." he moaned. Then came a knocking.

The two boys froze in their position.

_(While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping,  
As of someone gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door.)- The Raven by Edgar Allan Poe _Sorry... couldn't resist! n.n

Knock. Knock.

Sasuke was the first to come to his senses and tried to get out the covers. The two boys were tangled in the sheet as they squirmed, and rolled. They fell unto the floor dragging the blanket with them.

**THUD.**

'_Who the hell..._' Sasuke was panicking inside but kept his cool, he's Uchiha Sasuke for crying outloud. He looked at the bottom of the door, the light was turned on and someone was standing outside his room.

The door was opening.

"Sasuke?" Naruto appeared behind Sasuke. "Sasuke?" He wrapped his arms around his neck.

The door creaked fully open.

A figure held the door wide open, letting the blinding light pierce the darkness within the bedroom.

'_It's a girl._' Sasuke guessed from the length of the persons hair. He squinted, the light beaming vigorously at him.

Oh what sight. Two naked men, tangled in bedsheets.

The figure quickly shut the bedroom door pretending to have seen nothing.

Sasuke scowled at Naruto. "Baka..."

* * *

if there was such thing as commercial breaks on the net... i would add one right here xD

* * *

"Baka..." Sasuke whispered. "You should've stayed under the covers." 

"..Demo," Naruto protested, "I wanted to be with Sasuke! I..." The rest of his sentence was drowned out by someone elses.

"No one's there?" Kakashis voice was heard behind the door.

"Kakashi?" Sasuke and Naruto whispered to each other at the same time. They gave each other a look of confusion before facing the once again closed bedroom door.

"Iie." A girls voice replied. The voice didn't sound shy and timid, but tough and informing, with a touch of gentleness.

"Nani yo?" Naruto asked as Sasuke got up and picked up his clothes off the floor.

"Dobe! Hurry up and put some clothes on!"

"Doshite?!" Naruto whined like a child. He puffed out his lips frowning.

"Climb out my window, and come in through the front, it'll look like we weren't in here together."

"...I'm sick of this! It's not like Kakashi-Sensei **doesn't** know!" He crossed his arms and refused to look at Sasuke.

"Shut _up_!"Sasuke hissed.

"Hmph!" Reluctantly Naruto put on his clothes and opened the window angrily, readying to jump out.

"Chotto matte, Naruto."

Naruto turned around to face Sasuke. He glared daggers.

"Suki dayo."

The two boys stared at each other as if in a trance. One waiting for a reply, the other thinking of one. _Suki Dayo_... the hypnotic magic words... those words have been returned to each other countless of times before, and yet they still had their magic.

'_I like you too._' Naruto wanted to tell Sasuke for the millionth time. But the kyuubi within got a hold of his pride.

"Che!" The kitsune jumped out of the window.

The corners of Sasukes lips curled upward.

* * *

didnt really like this scene... im not good at limes/citrus' or descriptive language... forgive me, onegai shimasu! 

please review! **question: are they out of character? is it too fluffy?**

do not worry! there will be more action and plot as the story goes along.

here, ill act like some annoying announcer...

Who was that girl? Was that even a girl? (Neiji has long hair!)

Will Naruto stay mad at Sasuke forever?

What was Kakashi doing in Sasukes apartment anyway?

WHO KNOWS?! Tune in next time kids... for the adventures of... **blah**.

and again... **please review** n.n


	3. II

A light tap against the door was heard before it swung open. 

"Kakashi."

"Sasuke," Kakashi stood in the doorway, holding the door open. He glanced at the messy bed sheet on the floor and raised an eyebrow amusingly. Sasuke felt his face get hot. Kakashi doesn't miss a thing, even if its the slightest thing out of place in his organized room. Sasuke was **not** a messy person.

A gust of wind hit the back of Sasuke's head, that's what was left of the storm. Another breeze swept through, diverting Kakashi's gaze to the open window. Sasuke never leaves his window open, nor moves the curtains to reveal the contents of his room. He liked his privacy, Sasuke was **not** an open person.

Sasuke followed Kakashi's gaze, he was now staring at Naruto's orange jacket on the floor. '_Kuso... that idiot left it..._'

"Naruto wasn't here earlier today by any chance... was he?" Kakashi asked grinning.

"No." His poker face never did fail him. Who the hell does he think he is? Scanning Sasukes room and making assumptions... **correct** assumptions.

"Maa... where could Naruto be then?"

"What do you want?" Sasuke demanded sourly.

"Well... aren't we a little stingy today? Perhaps, someone didn't get lucky...!" Kakashi sang. He covered his mouth with his fingers and looked up at the ceiling innocently and blushed. He was thinking about a scene from his 'Come Come Paradise' novel.

"He...he he he... he he..." Kakashi loved comparing Sasuke and Naruto's relationship with his books.

Sasuke threw him a death glare. "Get out..."

"Sasuke... is that how you talk to your teacher? I want you to meet someone."

'_What the hell..._' Sasuke was confused and pissed. His teacher breaks into his house, barges into his room and says he has someone for him to meet?

But before that- assumes that he and Naruto...

With that perverted mind...

"I found one of them, he was in the room." Kakashi led Sasuke out of his own bed room.

All the lights were on in the living room and kitchen.

"I must have missed him."

A girl about the same age as Sasuke sat on his couch, looking straight forward concentrating on the wall. Her hair was ebony black, layered in perfect harmony which ended just passedher shoulders. She turned her head narrowing her eyes at Sasuke.

He stiffened slightly under her stare down, she was the one who opened the door on them. She was the one who saw the beautiful sight of Naruto and Sasuke.

"This is Miyagi Sakuya, she's going to be part of team 7 in place of Sakura." Kakashi informed.

"Konbonwa." Sakuya got up from the couch and offered her hand. Her actions may have been friendly but her face wasn't. Sakuya's face was blank and her eyes were dark. She seemed distant and cold. Just like someone Sasuke remembered so clearly. She reminded him of...

Itachi.

Sasuke shook her hand.

Sakuya was pretty in a plain way, she had a slender body but not a very curvy one. Her height reached Sasuke's eyes, whereas Naruto reached his eyebrows.

A black tank top hugged her torso exposing her feminine features. Her loose white shorts stopped midway in the middle of her thin thighs, ninja bandages wrapped themselves around her right thigh but no weapon holster was attached to it. No forehead protector was exposed either, Sakuya looked like a normal average girl with no knowledge of the shinobi life.

"And you are?" Sakuya asked flatly. It came out as a statement. Dark eyes met dark eyes, each trying to suck the other into deep oblivion.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

'_Uchiha?_' Sakuya furrowed her eyebrows, looking somewhat puzzled. '_I thought the whole clan was killed... by that man_.'

"Nice to meet you Uchiha-San." She bowed her head slightly, still eyeing Sasuke.

* * *

'Who the hell does Kakashi think he is?' Nasty thoughts about his mentor clouded Sasuke's mind. 'He can't even ask himself for a drink.' 

"Sasuke, why don't you boil water and make some tea for Sakuya?"

"That won't be necessary, I am fine."

"No, it's no problem at all... right Sasuke?"

"She doesn't want any."

"Now now, don't be so rude to our guest..."

"Hatake-Sensei, I do not-"

"-In that case, I'll have some too!"

Sasuke turned on the stove and went back to the counter. He carefully poured water into the kettle, making sure no water spilled. The last time he made tea was for Naruto a couple months back. He was pouring** hot **water into a cup when Naruto crept up behind him and grabbed his ass, startling Sasuke. He spilled water all over himself and turned red, due to the burning water and becasue Naruto had grabbed him. He never made tea since then.

But that was months ago. The great Sasuke will not get caught off guard again.

Sasuke let the last drop of water fall into the kettle and picked it up heading for the stove. The window next to the stove let in a cool rush of wind, rustling his hair. He looked out the window and stared at the pass by-ers. A crescent moon was out, and the street lamps aided it as another source of light. The next thing he knew someone was layering their lips over his own.

Sasuke felt his fingers turn to butter and quickly reached his hand over to the stove and plopped the kettle down. The impact allowed some water to escape the kettle which sizzled away into nothing as it hit the fire. Close call.

He was staring into pools of everlasting blue.

"Sasuke!" The persons lips picked itself up from Sasuke's. "I left my jacket in your room before I left!"

_Naruto._

"Not now! Kakashi brought a guest over so get lost."

"...Why are you so mean to me!" He squatted on the window ledge and frowned.

"Shut up and go." Sasuke averted his gaze to the floor. He disliked how bitter he was to Naruto in the outside world. '_Gomen Naruto._'

"Can't I at least get my jacket?"

"Naruto?" Kakashi stood behind Sasuke. He shut his 'Come Come Paradise' novel and stared at the two.

"Ne, Kakashi-Sensei! How come you visit Sasuke with a guest when I **_leave_**?"

Sasuke slapped his forehead aggravated. Scratch that last thought he had.

Kakashi's mind filled with perverted thoughts. "Oh! Ho..ho..ho..."

* * *

i know it's short and dissapointingly very bad T.T gomen nassai! 

more announcer action:

how does Miyagi know about the Uchiha clan and that man?

is Miyagi a sweety like Hinata?

or a tough hoe like... uh... Neiji?

tune in next time children! (you're probably all are older than me xP)

**review please**? n.n


	4. III

Sorry for the lack of update... it's been months! (literally!) Thanks for all the positive feed back -Throws candy at everyone-

This chapter is **_very_** boring and kind of pointless, trying to get the characters settled and have a flowing plot. So I award this chapter... "The Worst Chapter" Award -WOOO- **This** chapter is sort of OC centric.

* * *

Chapter 4: Er?

* * *

It was barely dawn when two figures walked lazily across the wet grass. Silence made its presence as shoes softly trampled the grass beneath them. The sun rose, emerging from the world, coloring the night sky with day. They entered the mouth of the forest and continued to walk until they stopped in front of a big old tree- the tree where team seven supposedly would meet a little later that morning. 

"Is this too early in the day for you?"

* * *

_Last Night..._

"I found the other one, he was hiding in the kitchen." Kakashi led Sasuke and Naruto out.

Sakuya's eyes flashed back and forth at Sasuke and Naruto rapidly.

"I think I will head over to the Haruno's residence now." She said rather quickly and gathered her belongings. "Konbonwa," she bowed her head slightly towards Kakashi and threw a glance at Naruto and Sasuke and left.

"Ano sa, ano sa! Who was that?"

"Miyagi Sakuya, she's going to take place of Sakura." Kakashi summed up in one sentence.

"Ne Sasuke, that was the person who barged in on us right?"

"OH! HO! HO! HO..." Kakashi's eyes widened with glee and wriggled his eyebrows at Sasuke.

Spots of crimson fell unto Sasuke's face, partly from anger.

"I have to run an errand tomorrow morning, so I would appreciate it if you guys left."

"Eh?" Blond hair shook furiously back and forth from Sasuke to Kakashi not knowing what was going on.

The masked man managed to put up a serious face, "Anyways, don't forget we're having the team meets tomorrow."

"Hai! Sasuke do you want to eat ramen with me for breakfast?"

"I think it's better if he didn't, we don't want Sakuya to picture anymore distrubing images... hee hee hee…"

"Huh?"

"Although I don't mind at all... tell me Naruto... How **is** he?" Kakashi placed his hands under his chin and pointed at Sasuke.

Sasuke balled his hand into a fist. "Get... Out..."

While they were leaving Kakshi whispered to Naruto, "Since Sasuke must do some 'errands' tomorrow before we meet, why don't you pick up Sakuya and take her to our meeting spot?"

"YOSH! A mission!"

* * *

"Where I'm from people don't make 5:30 a.m. visits." Sakuya sat down crossed legged, with her cotton black kapris sliding up from her ankles to her calves. She looked up leaning back against the tree, trying to see past the thick leaves but only small spots of the sky were made out. It was a very green forest. Fall was coming and yet some leaves still had green in them, but the unfortunate began to change, crippling up and falling to its very death. 

_'Fall... this reminds me..._'

"Sorry about that..." Naruto smiled sheepishly interrupting her thought. "On Mondays its 'Morning Madness! Buy Five (5)at Five (5:00 a.m.) and Get One Free!'" (Ramen)

"Sou ka..." She looked back up into the color changing leaves, her hair gently unframed her face exposing more of her flawless complexion. A weapon holster was still not insight, and again no forehead protector was worn.

'_She looks too _normal_ to be a ninja._' Naruto examined team 7's newest member.

"Ano… ah... er… um…" Naruto searched for the right words, he stood infront of the sitting girl and yelled, "ARE YOU REALLY A NINJA?"

A couple of birds flew off into the sky.

Only a glance was earned from that outburst. "Ah."

Blue eyes squinted with suspicion. "Are you ashamed of being one?"

"Iie."

Naruto's eye twiched. She was like the girl counterpart of Sasuke, answering questions with a 'yes' or 'no'. He opened his mouth to speak.

"I did not think we would need our weapons for a meeting, and I like to conceal my forehead protector." Sakuya rolled the left sleeve of her loose gray t-shirt up showing the metal plate on a navy band.

"Doshite?"

"Should I let the people I kill know I'm going to kill them? It's best if they don't suspect me of anything... Ninja's are looked down upon you know." Sakuya cocked her head to one side still keeping her eye on Naruto.

Sakuya faced forward, her gaze looking straight through Naruto's torso, her expression grim. "All they do is follow orders, you can't even question them. Attack, and you attack. Steal, and you steal. Kill, and you kill."

She then faced Naruto's face once again who was still standing, rather uncomfortably. "But the funny thing is, ninjas have a mind of their own. They have free will to obey or betray... What do you think Uzumaki-San?"

Naruto blinked out of shock and confusion. What was she asking him? And did she just treat Naruto with respect by calling him Uzumaki-**SAN**? Sakuya was the first person who hadnot looked down upon him, the first to treat him as an equal; the first… to treat him with respect and acknowledgement.

"Ano.. Just call me Naruto! We're friends now okay?" He smiled and placed his hands behind his head. "So um... what kind of missions have you done in the past? Any difficult ones?" Naruto wanted to change the subject- badly. Sure he knew ninjas had to follow orders whether it was to kill or not, but if you chose the ninja life you expected all this.

Silence.

Naruto sat down beside Sakuya, "Fail any missions?" He was surprised when she answered.

"There was one... It was to kill someone, to achieve something- no, steal something... but someone beat me to it." She brushed her hand through her hair, "What about you?"

"There's a lot of missions I would have failed if Sasuke wasn't there to help me out, or Sakura-Chan!" Naruto flashed a big smile at Sakuya and then remembered that it was she who barged in Sasuke's room last night. "Oh, so uh… Yeah you know Sasuke's the last soul survivor of the Uchiha clan? Yeah... he uh... like had a brother but he like disappeared a couple of years ago... but the funny thing is, that's when Sasuke went on a long term mission! I'm so glad he came back though…"

The blond kept bickering and Sakuya lost interest and began to faze in and out ofthe one-man conversation.

"…When we spar…."

'_When is Hatake-San arriving?_'

"…Not fair at all 'cause he uses his sharingan!"

This caught Sakuya's attention. '_The Sharingan!' _

"That is…"

"You know what that is right? It's his blood line specialty! It can only be inherited, although it's not as good as the Hyuuga's byukagan it's still sooo amazing!"

'_Inherit...?'_

"…Do you like ramen? I can eat around thirteen bowls of ramen under five minutes…"

_'It still lives... The sharingan.'_

"...Then Sakura-Chan punched me..."

The exchange ninja couldn't handle his annoying loud constant bickering anymore.

"Do you wish to spar with me?" Sakuya stood up abruptly looking down at the blond.

"...Miso's the best but…- WHAT?"

"Let us spar and test our abilities; see what the water country has to offer."

"Gomen, demo…." Naruto scratched the back of his head, "I don't hit girls!"

Sakuya's face darkened a bit as she crouched down in front of Naruto on the ground, their knees touching. "We're your equal."

"I know but-"

"-How can you protect the people you love if gender gets in the way?" She stood up, "If a woman attacked your loved one, I doubt you would just let it happen… or would you?" A sarcastic sympathetic expression filled her face.

"NARUTOOO!" A shrill voice pierced through the forest. Sadly it was a grown mans voice.

"Gai-Sensai! Matte yo!"

"Lee... Neiji do something!"

"Hn."

Gai-Sensai ran towards Naruto to embrace him while his pupils followed behind. "My rival of mine has neglected you! It's okay, it's okay... you can cry..."

Naruto's head was buried inside Gai's chest and all he saw was green. "Gah! What are you talking about?" Naruto managed to push free from his teacher's rival.

"If he decides to abandon you, you may join my beautiful team! I will take you in as my own pupil!"

"Gai-Sensei you are so compassionate!" Tears flowed from Lee's round eyes.

"Ah! Who is this new face?" Gai's interest went over to Sakuya...

Naruto wobbled towards Neiji and TenTen, still seeing spots of green and fur. "What's your teacher talking about?"

"We saw Kakashi and Sasuke talking with Tsunade-Sama just a few minutes ago," TenTen answered.

"Then those idiots assumed Kakashi abandoned you and Sakura," Neiji muttered. "It seems that they were being assigned a mission."

"NANI! WITH OUT ME?"

Naruto grabbed Sakuya's wrist and dragged her away from the blundering teacher. "Ja ne!" At top speed Naruto ran as fast as he could to the Hokage's office.

"Where are we going?" Sakuya ran along beside Naruto, "And who were-"

"-You don't want to know."

* * *

"A 'B'-Rank mission okay for your team Kakashi?" Tsunade smirked. Even a 'D'-rank mission could be easily turned into an 'A'-Rank when Naruto took part. 

"I'm sure we'll manage, Sakura isn't there for Naruto to be distracted anymore."

"I heard the exchange was a success, know anything about the new girl?"

"Not much, we didn't have a chance to chat." Kakashi looked at Sasuke who stood at the other end of the room arms crossed. "What do you think Sa-"

"GRANNY TSUNADE!"

Naruto burst open the door smashing who ever was behind it- oops, Sasuke. "How can you do this to me?"

"N-Naruto..." Sasuke rubbed the bridge of his nose with his middle and ring finger. A blood vein popping at the side of his forehead.

"AND YOU!" He pointed at his teacher. "Telling me to go to our meeting spot! You planned to leave me there! Didn't you? DIDN'T YOU!"

"I was going to get you but... a cat had to be saved from a tree and... one thing led to another." Kakashi was running out of excuses.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I WAITED?"

"SHUT UP BRAT!"

All eyes turned to the Godaime, she cleared her throat."We were going to send you a messenger so you can head over here, but obviously we now don't have to." She flicked one of her pig tails over her shoulders. "We weren't going to leave you out of this mission brat, and you're being an embarrassment to Konoha." Tsunade nudged her head towards the door where Sakuya was left standing.

* * *

Next: A mission? 

feedback please! review me!


End file.
